


The things that make you Happy

by maisymousebabey



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Deceit is confused, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Fighting, First Kiss, Heartbreak, I'm on a real Roceit kick rn, Logan is There, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Patton is Concerned, Roman is Lonely - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Virgil is Angry, kind of?, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maisymousebabey/pseuds/maisymousebabey
Summary: Both Roman and Deceit have things in common. They’re lonely, upset, touch-starved and most of all, desperate for love.Maybe they’ll find what they need in each other.--A.K.A: That new video has me on a Roceit kick so I vomited this onto a Google Doc. Enjoy!





	1. Just Talking

“and you want that stuff that makes you happy, right?!” 

“Do I.”

\-- 

The moment kept replaying in Deceit’s mind. The softness of Roman’s voice. The look on the creative sides face. Looking back at it, Deceit was simply too caught up in his own frustration at the group of idiots to realise what Roman meant. If only he had been calmer, he could’ve used it as an opportunity. 

Even now, he could use it to his advantage. But there was something about the look on Roman’s face that sent a pang of empathy and hesitation through the Dark Side’s thoughts. 

His fixation on the moment was what brought him here, to Roman’s room. He stood next to the banister, gazing at the Prince who was sat on his couch. Either he had not noticed Deceit’s presence, or had simply chosen to ignore him. 

“Ahem,” Clearing his throat in an over dramatic manner is what made Roman finally turn around, glancing at Deceit with furrowed brows. 

“I was hoping that you’d just leave. I don’t have the time to spend on some slimy, manipulative-” 

“I wanted to talk.” Deceit’s voice was soft. Even gentle. It was a foreign voice, to the both of them. Roman shifted over, gesturing to the seat next to him with a clear hesitation. 

“Take a seat then.” Roman was wary. Clearly. But why wouldn’t he be? Especially after everything that had just happened. No one was ever truly comfortable around Deceit. Not anymore. 

Soon, the two were seated, a gap across the couch cushions between them as they sat facing each other, both with an aura of uncertainty. Deceit tugged on the edge of one of his yellow gloves, pulling them down on his hands. Roman sat with his hands together, fingers threaded as they rested in his lap. 

“It was… About what you said. When I was trying to knock some sense into you all.” 

“Knock some sense into us? Deceit, whatever you were trying to knock into us, it most certainly was not sense!” Roman spoke, his tone sharp and cross. 

Deceit rolled his eyes, holding back a sigh. He couldn’t let their choice to ignore him and his attempts at help get in the way here. “Look, what you said about wanting the stuff that makes you happy, I just wanted to say-” 

“I said no such thing!” Roman cut in. 

“Of course you didn’t.” 

Roman shifted back, falling silent, for just a moment. Seemingly putting his pride aside, he spoke. “...What about it?” 

Deceit felt uncertainty wash over him. Should he really be doing this? He could call it off now, run away and claim it was a manipulation attempt gone wrong. Was it? Was he doing this to manipulate the creative side? It didn’t feel like it. But that’s not what Roman could think. Sucking in a deep breath, Deceit spoke up before the thoughts in his head could prolong it any longer. “I don’t know how it feels. To want happiness. I’ve never felt lonely, or afraid. Because no one has ever, ever, ever ignored me before.” 

Lies poured out of his mouth, ruining any sentiment he may have wanted to express. He shifted back, feeling a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Deceit felt vulnerable. Vulnerable wasn’t good. 

Roman looked stunned. The puzzled expression that he stared at Deceit with made the dark side squirm in his seat. This was a mistake. A big mistake. He should just laugh it off- 

“...It hurts. It really hurts.” Roman spoke as he bought both of his legs up onto the couch, hugging them to his chest. “Being so alone, that is. It’s like no one understands.” 

Deceit had frozen, mostly out of shock. Out of all the potential endings to this, Roman opening up was the least likely. At least, that’s what he thought. 

“I’m never the favourite. Never… Good enough. For Logan. For Patton. Even… Virgil.” Roman sighed, staring down at his shoes, the boots which the front of currently hung off of the edge of his couch. “It just… It aches. Like there’s this thing in my chest and it aches, constantly. Because I’ll never have their full approval, or even support for anything-” 

As he spoke, Deceit had shifted closer, slowly closing the gap between them. He rested a gloved hand on Roman’s shoulder, making the creative side pause in his venty rambling to look at Deceit. His eyes were wide, with a confused expression, scared even. “It’s.. Not going to be okay.” Deceit spoke slowly, gently squeezing Roman’s shoulder. 

Roman was silent, before he grinned, letting out a snort of laughter. “O-Oh my god. You are the worst.” Despite his words, the tone made it clear he was joking. Roman’s shoulders shook with a silent laughter as he wiped at the corners of his eyes. “God. If the others knew I was venting to you, I’d never hear the end of it, would I?” 

“I’m sure you would.” Deceit felt himself grin, shifting even closer as he let out a soft chuckle. Roman, in return, shifted closer. Their sides were touching, Deceit’s hand still on his shoulder. They didn’t move to touch more, enjoying the simple touch and the sense of comfort it bought both of them. 

“...You’re telling the truth… Right? You aren’t just trying to manipulate me?” Roman whispered. 

Deceit mulled it over. He was telling the truth, somewhat. He wanted to be open to Roman. He wanted to comfort the other. But he wasn’t sure why. 

“I don’t know.” Short and honest. Something rare for Deceit. 

Roman just sighed, not moving to pull away, instead, the Creative side tilted his head, letting it rest on Deceit’s shoulder. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, letting their thoughts settle. It was nice. The two stayed like that for hours, neither wanting to move. While neither spoke, a fuzzy feeling spread through both their minds, one that made their cheeks flush a light pink, even going as far as to make Roman’s heart begin to race. 

Deceit fell asleep first, Roman soon after. They slumped against the couch, snuggled up against one another in their sleep. 

\--

Virgil appeared in Roman’s room, intending on borrowing something from the creative side, hoping for a few minutes of friendly banter before he returned to his room. 

“Hey, Princey-”

He froze, a cold feeling spreading through his body at the sight. Without so much as another word, Virgil left, overcome by a cold sweat and an anxious pit in his stomach. 

‘Whatever this was, it could not be good’, was the thought plaguing his mind as he returned to his corner of the mindscape.


	2. Butterflies

A couple weeks had passed, and Deceit had never been more confused then he still was. After that afternoon he and Roman had spent laying together, the two had been spending more and more time together. Everytime the dark side was able to make Roman crack a grin, he could feel butterflies racing around in his stomach, like they were trying to escape. 

It wasn’t bad, per say. 

But every lingering touch, every gaze that lasted a little too long had Deceit shifting where he stood, his cheeks flushing. It was so weird. He felt vulnerable around Roman. 

The last time Deceit has felt so vulnerable was when- No. Nevermind. Deceit adjusted his cloak, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He didn’t want to think about that now, not when Roman had just invited him to join the rest of the sides for dinner. Deceit haven't eaten dinner with anyone for a long while. Yes, he and his friends did spend time together on occasion, the four of them just didn’t believe it was necessary to spend as much time together as the other four sides did. Nevertheless, here he was, awkwardly standing in the ‘light sides’ living room doorway, with both Virgil and Logan glaring daggers at him from where they sat at their table, while Patton busied himself in the kitchen, at the moment, completely oblivious to Deceit’s presence. 

“What are you doing here?” Virgil hissed, his voice low. If looks could kill, then Deceit would be dead as a doornail at this point. 

“I wasn’t invited.” 

“Yeah right, like any of us would invite you to dinner. Right Logan?” Virgil broke his gaze, looking over at Logan, who sat across from him. 

“I don’t recall inviting Deceit to dinner.” 

“See. Now,” Virgil’s voice went deeper, the words resounding in the room with a low echo. “Get. Out.”

This was when Patton turned around, he waved at Deceit, both hands covered in a pair of oven mitts. “Deceit! Go ahead, take a seat. I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just made something simple! We’re having bacon and tomato linguine!” Patton smiled, making a gesture at the table before turning back around. 

“Sounds absolutely horrible, Patton.” With a satisfied smirk, Deceit walked over, taking a seat to Logan’s left, much to Virgil’s complete disbelief, which seemed to shift to anger as he looked over at Patton. 

“Patton? Did you invite him?!” 

“No, I did.” 

Deceit looked up at the stairs, his smirk turning into a small smile at the sight of Roman. 

“I invited Deceit to dinner, because he’s my friend.” Roman continued as he made his way down the stairs, before going to sit down in the chair at the end of the table, which was on Deceit’s left. 

Upon Roman entering the room, the butterflies had seemingly returned to Deceit’s stomach. He didn’t take his eyes off of Roman, admiring the confidence in his tone as he spoke to Virgil. “I was not at all looking forward to joining you for dinner, Roman.” He leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his gloved palm. 

“He is not eating with us!” Virgil cried out, clearly beginning to grow frustrated as he gestured at Deceit. While he carried on, Patton began to walk around the table, serving each side a good portion of the home cooked meal. “Logan, tell him he can’t stay!” 

“So long as Deceit behaves, I see no reason why he can’t. And Patton seems fine with his presence today so, I have no objections.” As Logan said this, Patton leaned down to press a soft kiss to his cheek, before whispering a soft ‘thank you’ into the Logical sides ear, making Logan flush, clearing his throat as Patton moved on. 

“You can’t be serious!” 

“Virgil,” Patton frowned as he set the leftover pasta down on the table, before taking his seat on Virgil’s left. “Deceit is a guest tonight, treat him with respect.” He spoke, using that tone dad’s would always use when they wanted their kids to listen. That seemed to work, as Virgil quieted down and the group began to eat. 

Dinner was… Nice. Patton was an excellent cook, to say the least. Roman spent most of the meal exchanging a nice conversation with Deceit, with Patton and Logan chipping in every now and again. The only downside was that Virgil was completely silent, preferring to spend the entire meal glaring daggers at Deceit while silently chewing his food. It was uncomfortable at first, but Deceit was able to ignore it, devoting all his attention to the lovely person sitting on his left. Deceit felt absolutely smitten. 

It was all just because he hadn’t had much physical content in a while, he was touch starved. At least, that’s what Deceit would tell himself. 

Just before he had left, going to return to his portion of Thomas’ mind, Roman had taken his hand in his, squeezing it affectionately before saying goodbye, promising to stop by tomorrow. 

Thinking back on it made his face flush. 

\-- 

“Heya, Kiddo. Can I talk to you for a moment?” Patton spoke softly, a concerned smile present on his freckled face. Roman titled his head, confused as to what Patton would want at this hour. 

“Is everything okay?” Roman looks over at Patton. The creative side was currently sat on his bed, clad in pajamas and in the middle of apply a face mask, his curly brown hair was being held out of his face by a simple headband. 

“Yes! Everything is peachy keen! Virgil’s just a little grumpy right now.” Patton let Roman’s door shut behind him as he walked over, sitting down on the edge of his bed. “I just wanted to talk to you about, yknow, Deceit.” 

Roman knit his eyebrows. “What about him?” 

“Well, I just wanted to say that… You can spend time with who you’d like to, just still, be careful. And be wary of Virgil. He’s not really liking how much time you’re spending with him.” Patton smiled softly, reaching out and placing his hand on Roman’s knee. 

“Well, Virgil, frankly, needs to mind his own business. But, thanks Patton.” Roman smiled back. 

“Reminds me of when me and Logan first started flirting.” The morale side spoke, a grin forming when he watched Princey’s face flush at the comment. 

“Patton!” 

“Okay, okay. Just be careful. Crushes can get out of hand.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Night Kiddo. Sleep well.” With that, Patton got up and left the room with a wave. Roman sat still for a second, thinking. Was that what this was? Did he have a crush on Deceit? No, nonsense. He didn’t. Roman told himself, trying to not dwell on Patton’s joke any longer. 

\-- 

“You know, Dee, Patton said the weirdest thing to me a few nights ago,” Roman began, speaking to Deceit. The two were in a cafe that Roman had conjured up in the far corner of Thomas’ mind, where they wouldn’t get interrupted as they enjoyed the hot beverages and pastries Roman had conjured for them to share. 

“Dee?” Deceit interrupted, with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t think anyone’s ever called me that before.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you not like it?” 

Deceit reached out, taking Roman’s hand in is. “I absolutely hate it.” 

Both of them blushed at this. It wasn’t a crush. They didn’t have a crush on one another. That’s what they told themselves, but the fluttering in their stomachs wouldn’t leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got finished quicker then I thought it would!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated <3


	3. Shining Armour

Things had been comfortably peaceful after the night Roman had invited Deceit to dinner. Logan and Patton had been nicer to Deceit. While yes, they still fought and bickered whenever one of Thomas’ issues came up, they were treating him better. Like he was actually contributing. Well, everyone aside from Virgil seemed to be doing that, to no surprise. 

Being around Virgil was like walking on eggshells at the moment. Though, for Deceit, that’s all being around Virgil ever was anymore. 

He could tolerate it though. Deceit would happily put up with Virgil’s insults and accusatory glares for all eternity if it meant he could spend each and every day with Roman. 

He felt like a mess whenever he thought about Roman. One might even go as far to call him ‘lovesick’. His heart would go wild thumping against his ribcage whenever he saw him smile. Deceit never told anyone though. He didn’t ever speak up about it, not wanting to ruin the friendship he had formed with the creative side. 

Roman’s friendship with him meant the world to Deceit. 

\-- 

Roman and Deceit were alone together at the moment, both sitting in Roman’s room, sharing a comfortable silence. Each others company had become not only a constant, but a comfort. 

Roman was sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, instead of sitting on it like a reasonable person, with a notebook propped open in his lap and a pen in his hand. Deceit was sat next to him, curled up tightly in a ball with his head resting against Roman’s shoulder. 

“Dee?” 

Perking up slightly, Deceit looked up at the other. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever slow danced with someone before?” 

“I have. Many, many times.”

“Really? Care to show me some of your skills?” 

“Uh..” 

“Come on, dance with me.”

Before Deceit could protest, Roman began to hum a tune that Deceit didn’t recognise, he slowly stood up, while taking Deceit’s hands in his, helping the other to his feet. 

Once they were both standing, Roman placed one of his hands on Deceit’s waist, holding one of the Dark side’s gloved hands in his other. Unsure of what to do, Deceit placed his free hand on Roman’s shoulder. 

“I’m 100% confident in my dancing skills, Roman.” 

Roman grinned, the humming faltering as he pulled Deceit closer. “Just follow my lead, alright?”

“Trust me Roman, I’m a fantastic dancer.” 

Roman rolled his eyes, grinning as he went back to humming a soft tune. He began to step slowly, guiding Deceit through the movements. Sure enough, it had a rocky start. Deceit kept stepping on Roman’s shoes, not that the prince minded. It didn’t take along until Deceit was able to move along with Roman smoothly, pressing himself closer as they stepped, spinning in a slow circle in eachothers arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, carrying themselves to the soft tune Roman hummed, til they slowed down to a slow rocking, pressing closer to each other. 

Roman and Deceit stared at each other, the humming dying down. They were face to face, lips inches apart. 

The two began to lean in, going to close the gap between them when Roman suddenly disappeared out of Deceit’s arms, no doubt because he was summoned at the worst possible moment. 

Deceit stood there, silently for a few seconds, suddenly feeling all the blood rush to his face out of embarrassment. They had almost kissed! 

He had almost kissed Roman! 

Oh my fucking god. 

He nearly kissed Roman. 

\-- 

Roman was stunned, suddenly standing in his usual spot in Thomas’ living room, having just been ripped from such an intimate moment. 

The others were staring at him. Roman coughed, adjusting his sash as he looked around. Without looking, he could tell his face was a bright red. 

“Uh.. Did we interrupt something?” Thomas spoke up. 

“No, no, nothing at all!” Roman lied, right through his teeth. They had very much interrupted something. They had interrupted him about to kiss Deceit. 

He was going to kiss Deceit. 

Oh god. 

\-- 

Just days after the interrupted almost kiss, Deceit had been in his room, alone, as per usual, mind still racing over what had happened, when suddenly, he found himself standing in Thomas’ living room, next to Roman. He blinked, once, twice, adjusting himself to the sudden change in location. 

Patton waved at him, Logan was simply glancing in his direction. Thomas was, seemingly, confused, but Virgil, Virgil was pissed. 

“What the hell, Princey? Why is he here?!” 

“Well, I figured,” Roman spoke as he slung his arm around Deceit’s shoulder. Deceit noticed that Roman seemed tense, hesitant to touch him. The liar relaxed into the hold, trying to reassure Roman without being verbal. “That seeing as he is, y’know, a part of Thomas, we could get his opinion on the matter.” 

Deceit went to speak up, though Virgil cut him off. “He doesn’t matter! All he wants to do, is manipulate Thomas and make him, and us, feel like complete and utter garbage.” 

“Come now Virgil, I have never done that in my whole life.” Deceit raised a gloved hand, holding it to his chest as he looked at Virgil, a painfully exaggerated expression of hurt on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Roman holding back a giggle. 

He wished he would giggle. Deceit loved hearing his laugh. Even more so when it was because he had made the creative side laugh. 

“He literally just admitted to manipulating you! Thomas!” Virgil looked over at Thomas, who was currently looking how one could only describe as flabbergasted. 

“Oh, uh… Well. I don’t think there’s any reason we shouldn’t hear him out.” Thomas spoke slowly, sounding almost unsure of himself. 

“I can’t believe this. He is literally ‘Deceit! He’s literally evil! I can’t believe you. Any of you!” 

“Virgil,” Logan spoke up as he pinched the bridge of his nose, his expression reading as frustrated. “We’re simply trying to have a discussion here. Perhaps his input could be of some use-” 

“I am not staying here, if he is. Come get me once you get some sense knocked into you.” Huffing, Virgil sunk down, no doubt returning to his room. Most likely just going to sulk, Deceit thought. 

The four of them stood still, silent. Deceit raised an eyebrow, before speaking up. “I suppose I won’t go check on him.” 

“Uh, are you sure that’s a good idea? Maybe Patton should go.” Thomas spoke. The whole room had an air of discomfort. As unsure looks were shared, the air only grew more suffocating. Whether or not it was to check on Virgil, Deceit needed to leave. 

“I’m the one who upset him. I should apologise.” 

“Just try not to make it worse.” Logan spoke up, Deceit took it as approval to go ahead, not waiting for any of the others to interject as he sunk out. 

\-- 

Virgil’s room was as dark and depressing, as always. The yellow Deceit wore, even against the black fabric of his cloak, made him stick out like a sore thumb amongst all the blacks, purples and blues that decorated the cobweb covered living room. 

“What do you want?” Virgil glared from where he was sat. The anxious side was at the bottom of the staircase, hood thrown up over his head. 

“Come now Virgil, not even a hello?” 

“I said, what do you want from me?! I go here to get away from you and yet, here you are!” 

“Virgil, I’m simply here to apologise-” 

“Apologise?! For what?! For harrassing me?! For making me feel like shit? For coming in, after I’ve finally made a better life for myself and ruining it all? For taking Roman away from me?!” 

“I don’t understand- I didn’t take him away from anyone-” 

“I-I know, I know you did something to him. You’re manipulating him. I just need to prove it to him-” 

“Prove what, to me, Virgil?” Roman’s voice cut into the debate and the two turned, eyes widening once they saw him standing in the corner. 

“Roman, I.. I uh-” Virgil looked at Roman and in the moment, the anxious side looked akin to a deer caught in the headlights. “Look, Deceit’s just trying to manipulate you- I know him. You don’t! All he does is drag people down to make himself feel better!” 

Deceit stood still, not speaking up to object. Roman frowned, knitting his eyebrows together as he spoke. “I don’t know him? He is my friend! Deceit means the whole world to me. You need to back off.” 

“Roman, please- Just listen to me-” 

“We’re leaving.” Roman took Deceit’s hand in his, and without as much of another peep out of Virgil, the two disappeared. 

\-- 

Deceit opened his eyes, finding him and Roman standing in his own room. Weird. 

Deceit pulled his hand out of Roman’s, sighing as he pulled his cloak around himself. It was always cold in here. 

“Dee? You doing okay?” 

“Why do you spend time with me? You heard Virgil, all I’m doing is manipulating you, right?”   
“Dee..” 

Roman took a step closer, taking Deceit’s gloved hand in his own. 

“I care about you, okay? I care about you a whole lot. I meant what I said when I said that you mean the world to me… I’d.. I’d even go as far as to say that I..” 

Roman trailed off, unsure if he should continue. Deceit glanced back, looking at him with a curious glint in his eyes. 

“You…?” He urged Roman on. 

“I love you. Okay? You just- You make me feel so happy, safe and comfortable. I feel like I’m in heaven whenever we’re together. You help me when I’m sad, you make me smile and laugh, even when I feel like garbage.. I love you.” 

Deceit’s eyes were wide. He stared at Roman, dead silent, unsure how to react. 

“Look, I’ll just go-” 

With a quick motion, Deceit grabbed onto the white fabric of Roman’s clothes and pulled him in, pressing his lips up against his in a sudden kiss. It was messy, awkward, but it made the two of them flush with a warmth that only the other could bring. 

“..I.. I love you too, Roman.” Deceit spoke softly after they pulled back from each other. The silence lingered, before the two of them went in for another kiss, buzzing with a happiness and relief from their mutual attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey <3 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! :DD


	4. Glass Houses

Jealousy was bitter, vile even. The pang of jealousy made bile rise in Virgil’s throat. He hated this feeling, loathed it even, but he couldn’t help the jealousy he felt every time he saw Roman smile at Deceit, or when he saw Roman holding Deceit’s hand, especially the time he saw the two kiss before a group dinner. 

It made him sick. But he couldn’t help it. The churning sensation in his stomach made him woozy and then the sight of seeing Deceit, someone so horrible, someone so manipulative, touching Roman like that. Someone like Roman, so bright, so caring, so loving, deserved someone better. 

That’s what Virgil told himself anyway. 

He tried to just ignore it, ignore the pain that came from seeing the two of them together. It was hard, impossible even. 

But the worst feeling, a mix of burning rage, loathing, jealousy and pain came when he saw the way Deceit would hold Roman, arms wrapped around him tightly, possessive and caring. And would think about when Deceit used to hold him like that, while pressing soft kisses to the top of his head, trying whatever he could to comfort the anxious side. 

He hated that most of all. 

The jealously over seeing his ex-boyfriend snuggling and smiling with his crush. 

It felt like having a butchers knife driven into his back. 

\-- 

Virgil and Deceit had been together for 3 years. It was a nice relationship. Comforting. 

It was made of hand-holding, whispers of secrets, giggles that’d make the Dark sides glare and soft kisses that made Virgil feel all fluttery inside. 

Deceit was his source of comfort for the longest time. 

Every time Virgil would return to his room, after being insulted and rejected by the people he cared for, the ‘light sides’, Deceit would be there, arms open and waiting for Virgil to cling onto him and sob into his cloak, like he normally did. 

Things started to get rocky, pretty soon after Virgil began spending time with the other sides. It was obvious Deceit didn’t approve of him going back out there again and again. Virgil was stubborn, as always. 

“I’m just trying to do my job! Can you just.. Back off?! God.” Virgil spoke, barely holding back a hiss as he glared at his boyfriend. 

“Back off? Virgil, you come back crying nearly every time you spend time with those obnoxious idiots! I’m not just going to let you keep-” 

“They’re my friends. Don’t talk about them like that.” Virgil hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Your friends?” Deceit let out a bark of laughter. That same old annoying laugh he did whenever he was lying. “They treat you like shit. They treat all of us, like shit! There’s a reason we stay away from them Virgil.” 

“You can’t control who I spend time with! Maybe I just.. Like spending time with them.” 

“Virgil, you have friends here. You have all of us. You have me, for crying out loud! I don’t see why you can’t understand this!” 

“They’re my friends, Deceit.” 

“Oh, so now you’re too good to call me by my name? Wonderful, Anxiety. Wonderful.” Deceit clapped his hands together as he spoke. “You know, they wouldn’t even notice if you left. If you just, didn't show up one day. You think they’d care? No, they wouldn’t. Because they don’t give a shit about you, not like I do. Not like we do.” Deceit crossed his arms over his chest, huffing. “Come find me again when you can think straight. Until then… This is over. Us. I’m not going to put up with someone who doesn’t even seem to care about me.” 

“Deceit-” 

And with that, he sunk down, leaving Virgil alone. 

He never did go and find Deceit. 

\-- 

The next time the two of them spoke was when he posed as Patton. 

The entire time, Virgil had a bubbling suspicion. He couldn’t voice it though, he didn’t want to. Recognising that it was him felt like opening a can of worms on a long dead relationship that he didn’t want to look at. 

It was only when Deceit left that Virgil felt he could breathe properly again. 

\-- 

The first time he saw Roman and Deceit kiss, Virgil had to excuse himself. 

Well, he really just sunk down as soon as possible to return to his room without much of an explanation for the others. 

The sickness in his stomach wouldn’t leave. 

So Virgil just curled up in a ball. 

He didn’t leave his room for the next few days. 

\-- 

Virgil appeared in Roman’s room, hoping to talk to the Creative side, apologise for his behavior. Explain some things. 

He stood in front of the doorway that lead to the living room. He saw Deceit and Roman sitting together. 

The anxious side took a step back, hiding behind the doorways sides, peeking out over and watching them. 

Virgil watched, a pit in his stomach growing with each second as Deceit spoke up. 

“Roman, my dear, I- I want to tell you something.” 

The pet name made Virgil cringe. 

“What is it, Dee?” 

The nickname coming out of Roman’s mouth made him gag. 

“....” Deceit stayed silent for a second, taking Roman’s hands in his, before speaking. “My name. I want to tell you my name.” 

Virgil froze, eyes widening. 

“My name is-” 

The rest of his words were like static. Deceit’s name. Information that only Virgil had been trusted with for years. Deceit didn’t even tell the other ‘Dark Sides’ his name. 

Virgil sunk down quickly, trying to block out the jealous pit in his stomach. 

\-- 

Once in his room, Virgil fell to his knees and let out a dry sob, hands forming fists which he bought down on the carpet in a fit of anger. 

It wasn’t fair. He’d spent so long trying to move on, finding attraction to someone else, only to be helpless as he watched his ex, someone who Virgil had cherished and loved for years, steal Roman away, taking away any chance Virgil might have had with him. 

“It isn’t fair..” Virgil mumbled to himself, feeling tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “It isn’t fair.” He repeated. 

“IT ISN’T FAIR!” He screamed out, to no one but himself. His shoulders were shaking and tears were beginning to roll down his cheeks, making his eyeshadow run. 

Virgil stayed like that, on the floor and crying for a long time. 

Patton found him after a while. 

As the Moral side held him in his arms, gently rubbing his back while he let Virgil sob into his chest, the anxious side could only think about Roman and Deceit. 

The two of them would never stop plaguing his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write. Only one chapter left!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @maisymousebabey <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> On a side note, once I'm done with The Things that make you Happy, I've got another story (which is being drafted rn) in the works. Would you guys like to see a draft preview of it in the notes of the next chapter? Let me know in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You can find me at @maisymousebabey on tumblr! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated greatly <3


End file.
